A huge surprise
by beckablackgonewild
Summary: this is a reader x fruits basket type thing. Not much happens I'm planning on makinging a second, don't worry *winks* To answer a question I keep hearing is "How old is Momiji and what gender. I would think human kind would be smarter but sadly, Momiji is a guy and he is only one here younge rthe Yuki, Orange top "Kyo", and Tohru.
1. Chapter 1

It's your first day at a new high school. One that was reknown for their Prince Yuki fan club. (Who ever that is…) you think to your self as you adjust your hand me down back pack on your shoulder. Mama said this school would accept you, just like she did every new school. (I should know better than to believe her, but you can always hope.) you think, as you step through the front gate.

A group of giggling girls passes you in the hallway and push into you knocking you over. (Lunatics.) A young man extends his hand out towards you.

"Ah, you must be _" he laughs, "I hope the fan girls didn't bother you. I'm Yuki Sohma, to my right is Tohru Honda, and to my left the stupid cat every one calls Kyo."

He smiles. "Y-yah." You manage through the fog that your brain has become. "Thank you for helping me up."

"Anytime." He says, his voice, angelic. "Tohru isn't this young lady in Hatsuharu and Momiji's class?"

"Yes." The girl was shy brunette and seemed to always stand near the two boys. Her eyes, a brilliant blue.

"Yo, orange top. Is that our new victim? If so I don't think this girl stands a chance. Probably just as good a chance as you. Oh and by the way it's your turn to clean the class room." A blonde girl appears.

"You dang Yankee I will beat you. Just like one day I'll beat that rat to a pulp." Kyo replies slamming his fist into the wall.

"Now, now. Let's not get too riled up. We do have to help this beautiful girl find her way to class." Yuki, turns not expecting you to be so close and slams into you.

"Great just what I need." You both fall to the floor. You gasp and think you're about to turn into a dragon in the middle of a high school parking lot.

As you fall Yuki accidently hugs you. (Oh boy here goes.) Nothing happens. His eyes widen in shock. "B-but you're not a Sohma! Your last name it's not Sohma. So how?"

"What about me you're just a regular boy. What are you talking about?" you ask in a cold whisper.

"You mean you don't know the family curse yet it appears your not a Sohma." He whispers back. Two more boys appear. One's a tall boy with unnatural spiky white hair though his hair line is black, the other was strange. He was wearing a girl's uniform.

"Hatsuharu! Momiji! So nice to see you again!" The girl, Tohru was her name, says excitedly.

"What just happened? I saw the two of you fall, but nothing happened!" The tall one, Hatsuharu, whispers quietly.

"She's just like us!" The one called Momiji says hugging me. "But you're not a Sohma are you? You're from a different family. So what are you? I'm a bunny! Cute, right?"

"Dragon." You whisper where no one can here you. You sigh and say 'Dragon' louder.

"A dragon that's so cool. I've never met one before. There just as rare as the cat!" Momiji was sitting on Kyo's shoulder tugging on his hair. "Isn't that right Kyo?"

"You little brat!" Kyo and Momiji's argument became a buzz in the back of your brain.

"Is that right? A dragon? How wonderful." Yuki smiles a smile that makes you feel fuzzy all over. You blush slightly and turn away as another guy runs toward you. Yuki gasps and grabs your arm and pulls you out of the boy's way. As he pulls you away you close your eyes as you spin into Yuki's arms. You feel as he hugs you against him. His sweet scent, that smells faintly of cherry blossoms.

"Oh….um…I…I-I'm sorry." He says but doesn't let you go.

You start to notice that the recently loud entourage is completely silent. (Just play it cool.) You regrettably pull away.

"Thank you." Is all you manage to say.

Hatsuharu grabs your hand and drags you and Momiji away.

"Enough of the mushy stuff we're gunna be late." He mutters through clenched teeth.

"Wha! Haru's hurting me!" Momiji cries.

You finally make it to class before the bell rings and you end up sitting between Hatsuharu and Momiji. They both pull out huge text books and grin at me.

I groan. (God that's a big book.) "I hope I can cheat off of one of you. I'm horrible at this kind of stuff.

**Meanwhile at the Sohma House…**

"Sir. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just heard that the girl is going to your high school." The man said on the other side of Akito's phone.

"Wonderful. Be sure that it stays that way." Akito grins and hangs up the phone. "Because she's just walked into the lion's den.


	2. Do you dare to belive?

You woke up to find Yuki and his entourage waiting for you.

"I didn't want such a pretty girl to miss lunch, but I didn't dare disturb you sleep." Hatsuharu silently motioned to a dude glaring at you. His hand seemed to be injured and the teacher had a knot on his forehead.

"Oops." Is all you say. Your cheeks are crimson as you stand. You noticed that you had an indention in you cheek.

"Don't worry you look well rested." Kyo whispered in your ear. You giggle unnaturally. (Come on girl keep it together!)

You notice you belly is practically yelling for food. "Um… Do you think there's still time for lunch?"

"No worries, Momiji told me how sleepy you were and that the two of them wanted to bring you a snack I thought I'd give you some of my food. I didn't give it to them, because it appears they have taken a liking to my cooking. I'm babbling again. It's so nice to meet another Zodiac member, but Yuki tells me your not a Sohma." She smiles as she hands you a plate of rice balls, that just so happened to be your favorite flavor.

"Um, well I never knew my father, so I don't know about him. My mother passed away a few weeks ago and she always said she wanted me to go to this school and meet the Sohmas. I told her I would go to the school, but no promises on meeting a Sohma. So enough about me, you seemed really surprised earlier. When we fell it seemed like you'd never hugged a girl before." You ask veering away from topics about your parents.

"So are you saying you don't know?" Momiji says. "Our family, the Sohma family, we're c…."

"Well, well, well. Momiji are you blurting things out again?" A dark and sinister voice called from behind you. Almost snake like. "And let me guess this is the exotic flower known as _? Am I right?"

You bow to him. He has an air of authority and by the way every one acts around you, you don't want to cause trouble.

"Akito. Why are you here?" Yuki says rough and coldly. These two have a very bad chemistry. Worse than when he's around Kyo.

"Only to see my darling sister." Every one gasps. You eyes widen in shock. _Sister_, the word was hissed with such loathsome it sends shivers up your spine.

He traces you jaw line with his finger. "Long time no see little sister."

"I thought I was done with you when you became head of the family. Do you remember our little promise?" You draw a symbol in the air and in instinct he copied it gracefully.

"Sister?" Yuki gasps finally breaking the silence.

"Yes." You say. "I am _ Sohma. Heir to the family of Sohma."

"I just came to see if you were comfortable in your new environment. After all I do want to keep Sissy happy." Akito hissed.

"Yes. And remember playtime. I always came up with such fun games, but you seemed to play them with other people. I loathed you. You always played our little whipping game with him. It was no longer our special game." You cry and hug Akito.

"He needed to play. How else would he know I am stronger? I'm not like you. I'm not always in peek condition. Sissy, those games were such fun. Even though I didn't play with you. You always played fun games." Yuki backed away from you. You stare Akito in the eye seeing the colors dance in those dark eyes.

"That was a long time ago brother." You turn away and thank Tohru for lunch. Everyone stared at you in total shock as you followed Akito out of the cafeteria.

You walked with him until the two of you were hidden to everyone. You slip a whip out of your bag. "Akito. What do you what with me? I'm only here for Mother."

"Ah, yes. Mother." He smiled playfully toying with your hair. "I was more like father."

"Why are you here Akito?"

_I just want you to play, to play all day. A game of skill, A game of life. Only the strong truly win, but this time that will be me. Oh yes this time that will be me._

The two of you sing.

"You remembered Daddy's song." He whispers in your ear.

"Yes how can I forget. It was the only song father sang. And mother died young. I made that dreadful deal to let you be heir, as long as Daddy was alive. He's dead now and it's just down to the two of us. May the best man win." You whisper.

"Oh he will," Akito whispers back. "The war finally begins."

"So it has."


End file.
